


One Microscopic Cog In His Catastrophic Plan

by loveinadoorway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: Alternate universe, where the storyline veers off sharply after Loki was caught in The Avengers. Again, this just crawled from the woodworks as my erratic, ornery muse made a reappearance, so I am NOT making any promises about a continuation at this point, but as always, your feedback might helpt to kick my butt.Title from Nick Cave's awesome song Red Right Hand.





	

He couldn’t help but wonder if things would have turned out differently, if he had been able to just shrug it off.

What if he had just laughed and told Odin what a shitty bit of parenting it was to tell one’s son – adopted or not – that he had been meant to die as a baby, because it had been determined that he was not worthy to live?

What if he had then grabbed hold of Thor, had told him it didn't matter if they were blood related or not, had dragged him to some tavern and had proceeded to get gloriously drunk with his brother?

What if he had then simply walked out of Valhalla, out of Asgard and had searched for a new purpose in life?

What if he had opted for a normal life, a simple life instead of indulging in all those grand schemes to rule in Odin’s stead? What if he had never fallen into the void, had never been tortured by the Chitauri? What if he had never been stained by the darkness?

What if he had understood that fate had offered him an out at the last second and what if he had been smart enough to take it?

A harsh laugh forced its way up, threatening to choke him, as he looked around his cell.  
Too late.

\---

Three days previously, Loki had casually strolled across Manhattan, his stride sure and his expression smug.  
The avenues would be broad enough for the Chitauri … hm… should he call them vessels? Well, for their means of mass transportation to pass through with only minor damage. At a street corner, he stopped and gazed upwards with a wry smile. Stark Tower. An important part of his plan would come to fruition here.

Loki’s smile showed too many teeth.  
If he managed to pull this off, he would find a way to break out of the Chitauri spell and would be a free agent again. And if he wouldn’t find a way, his soon-to-be captors surely would.

He had managed to protect part of himself from the Chitauri probings. A small portion of his will was still his own to control – and he planned to make the utmost of it.

Deep in thought, he collided hard with a soft body.  Papers flew everywhere, as the other person made a distraught sound. Startled green eyes locked with his blue. A woman. As the song he’d caught on some kids’ stereo said, all the right junk in all the right places. Just the way he liked it. Red hair.

Loki smiled at her. Not the shark smile he'd sported previously, but a harmless, open one. There was always time for a little dalliance. The invasion wasn't due for a few more days and he’d scouted out all he had needed to see. So he permitted his smile to grow just a little bit flirty as he looked down at the woman’s upturned face.

“I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t see you there,” he said, smile deepening, “I was daydreaming, all my fault. Did I hurt you? Here, let me help you...”

He knelt and picked up the papers she had dropped.

Yes, this was what he needed. A distraction. Something to focus the part of his mind on that the Chitauri controlled, so they wouldn’t think about looking elsewhere inside his head for signs of rebellion.

Eve swore under her breath. She was late, later than hell, truth be told. And the last thing she needed was another delay. Damn that asshole, couldn't he look where he was going? She almost snapped at him, but he had already gone down on one knee and was picking up her scattered papers, looking up at her every now and again with a disarmingly apologetic smile.  
Damn, but he was a fine-looking man.

"I'm very late," Eve ground out.

He rose in one fluid motion and pressed her report into her hand. His fingers were strong and warm and for a moment, Eve felt the strangest little flutter.

"I am ever so sorry. Will you let me make it up to you with... a coffee perhaps? Later?"

There was something about that man which made Eve forget her years of New York survival training, the way it had been hammered into her to not accept a stranger's invitation like that... She nodded.

"There's a coffee shop over there at the corner. I'm free at 3 pm. Have to rush now, sorry... bye... laters?"

He looked after her as she half ran into the next building. Very well. Coffee in the afternoon with an enchanting redhead. He hadn't even needed to push her. Well, not very hard, anyway. The day was decidedly looking better.

He sauntered down the street, a small smile lingering on his lips.


End file.
